A Psychotic Hero
by FOXDACHAOSNINJA
Summary: The Psycho we all know and love or fear. is trusted into the OW world and is on a campaign I guess OF CARNAGE. plus its a more motivated Krieg
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer I don't own Overwatch or Borderlands or any mentioned series.They belong to their respectful owners. This work of fanfiction is for entertainment with gore, profanity and maybe sexual themes if I'm good at it. And please mind the grammar mistakes. But the story will be good. But not this chapter buy meh *plays Seinfeld pop rift* and maybe memes. And maybe sad moments**

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY NEW MEAT BICYCLE!!!!!!" Krieg shouted slicing a Hyperion engineer in half. The beginning cut from the engineer's right shoulder and ended on his hip. As his buzz axe hit the floor from the momentum Krieg put into the slash he threw himself at his next victim while receiving a hail of lead and plasma shot which his shield ate.

Not too far Mordecai provided support behind a couple of crates picking off any engineers or loaders that survived the rampant onslaught delivered by the Psycho. Next to Mordecai was Maya who helped contain any tougher enemies while healing her teammate's.

"Watch out! Badass!" Maya yelled alerting Mordecai and Krieg who was currently tearing two Bull-loaders into pieces. Mordecai responded by switching his sniper for an assault which was a custom mix between a Jacobs Shotgun, a Hyperion sniper, and the body frame of a ancient AK-47 he found in a Bandit's shrine. Which gave him the fire power of a Jacobs with the accuracy of a Hyperion.

The said Badass was a giant loader with a Hyperion scientist piloting it from the inside

"you fucking scumbags I lost my 401k when you killed jack NOW IM GOING TO 401KILL YOU!!" Screamed the scientist over an open frequency any echo communicator can pick up. "PLAYTIME!!!" Krieg said in a semi sadistic tone as his voice grew deeper as he shifted into his mutated Badass psycho form.

This is how things usually went when Krieg went out to feed his bloodlust. Nobody blamed him of course ever since Mordecai stumbled upon a couple of audio recordings of Tina losing her parents in the Animal Reserve. Since he was her guardian he was curious on what happened to them. When he found a Hyperion test subject file regarding Krieg it was marked as deceased as the listed cause of death was unknown. As a cargo/prisoner transit was demolished by Handsome Jacks attempt to kill the 4 vault hunters on the train. Of course Tina was more than happy to find out her father was alive but a bit angry no she was outraged what Hyperion took away every sense of identity that was once her dad. But she later learned to accept her father who look at it in new light as a totally kick ass dad who murdered bandits and evil CEOs. Krieg's reaction to most of this was rather blunt after killing Jack he took some time with his daughter who was 'rehabilitating' him. While of course he would yell non sense but with his daughter he would speak near coherent sentences as his insanity and more logical inner voice would be more cooperative. But his insanity was a brand so it stuck.

During everybody's free time in Sanctuary they would gamble, talk strategies, or just play Bunkers and Badasses with Tina who lightened up the mood. And Krieg would make small talk if he concentrated but otherwise acted like a child. But Never mind all that you kiddos want a cross over do ya.

Which takes us to a moon roughly the size of earth orbiting a even bigger planet which was half as big as earth's sun. This was a Rather simple task as far as repetitive work was locate the vault and destroy it so it won't fall in the wrong hands.

At the moment Lilith, Brick , Tina and Krieg are in a giant chamber of course alien origin which bore resemblance to Eridian architecture.

"What do you mean something about the warrior my goto slab here killed that sumbitch back on Pandora " brick said patting Krieg on the back who was trying his best not to get into a murderous rage for the frustration of being underground.

Lilith went to arguing with brick on how she is interpreting the ancient characters on a podium in front of what can be called a door with the telltale vault symbol on it. Lilith really wished they brought Dr.Tannis with them.

Tina noticed her dad was getting frustrated. She looked at all the signs that only she knew when he would get like this: his body was starting to sweat and twitch in places and his visible eye through his mask grew more distant and his breathing became more shallow. Tina reached out and grabbed his hands with hers. Krieg's eyes snapped to his hand and found his daughter holding his hand.

"Sweetie" he said his eyes softening. His voice sounding more towards his inner self.

"Its ok dad" Tina said making her dads posture less rigid.

"maybe it means a warrior" Brick said waving his arms in the air.

"Well maybe I only know a little bit on this stuff Tannis would know what to do if she was here but this means fear." She said grabbing the bridge of her nose showing how tiring their task is.

Some time passed while Lilith is currently using her best knowledge to decipher the doors message.

While she was doing this Tina brought out a small device working on it. Brick and Krieg are wrestling in another part of the chamber.

"perhaps it means a warrior's fear lies behind the vault?" Lilith said out loud. At the mere thought and realization of this her tattoos began glowing red. The door glowing white the stone began dematerializing. Tina, Brick, and Krieg quickly stopped what they were doing and looked in her general direction.

A blinding light filled the room making the team disoriented. As the light died down a stream of light connected itself from whatever is behind the door and hit straight into Krieg's head.

When the light ceased. A figure stepped out of the vault.

"Well well well isn't this a surprise." A almost too familiar voice said

Lilith was the first to regain her senses. And only looked in horror to who she saw. Before she could yell to the others what they were up against Jack fired off what looked liked a beefed up Jacobs pistol between her eyes. In the split seconds before her death. She understood everything she read from that podium. like all sentient beings face shows before their death. The stare of realization as if everything makes sense, and what made sense was the vaults meaning it created a warrior's fear and made it a reality. And the real warrior here was Krieg he went through so much against Jack's lackeys. From doing justice and to fighting for loved ones and killing THE Warrior an ancient monster with just his buzz axe. And 1,836,385 dollars worth of ammo.

As Lilith's body fell on its back the rest of the group looked on in shock at the origin in the shot that was fired.

A small flying bot flew from Jack and made a bee line towards Krieg. Snatching Jacks mask off his belt and returning it to its rightful owner.

Everyone's immediate reaction was activating their shields. Tina screamed seeing her adoptive aunt shot down and she couldn't do anything about it. Before she could run out and grieve by holding her fallen friend her dad grabbed her and looked into her eyes. While Brick Charged at Jack wielding his giant engine block hammer.

" hide" Was all Krieg could say be before his insanity kicked back in. Tina just nodded still crying running towards a pillar.

As Krieg saw her get behind th

e pillar he turned around to see brick swing his hammer on the ground only for what seemed to be Jack disappear.

"SLAB FI.." was all Brick could get out as Jack rematerialized shooting brick in the head 3 times in a burst shot. The first two rounds were eaten by the shield while the third delivered its payload through his skull. Jack then looked back at Krieg who was running straight at him.

"Not so fast you Baby killer!" Jack shouted. But this didn't faze the psycho as Krieg fired his Torgue shotgun. This of course was met with Jack disappearing.

"you know I took a look at your file when you became a nuisance." Jack said out loud causing Krieg to fire randomly in the direction of his voice. " I asked myself where did this psycho come from who was he. Who was the piece of shit that rescued Roland from my jail out in the Dust." Jack said reappearing landing a right hook into Krieg's neck from behind then disappearing avoiding a shot from the psycho.

" Then I remembered it was Craig Hale. A former assassin who wanted a peaceful life with his bitch of a wife and snot of a kid. But he made the mistake of pissing off the local bandit outpost. What was his name dick kabob or something sold them out and they were taken in for 'rehab'" Jack said with a sadistic tone. The sound of a magnum's roller clicking as Loaded one round into it. "And your wife Craig she was the slut wasn't she."

Krieg had enough of this hearing it was taxing both his insanity and sane personalities as they both were more synced than ever.

" **You raped Michelle**?!" Krieg said out loud his voice near the edge to his badass form. Dropping his shotgun as it was out of ammo. "Im going to slaughter you Jack!"

"Now there is the civilized person you once were now this makes it so much easier" Jack said in a place that made Krieg stop in his tracks as he turned to see Jack hold his daughter with a magnum rested on her temple. Her cheeks wet from her tears and her eyes red from the stress she was in. As Krieg took two steps in a instinctive rush to save the only thing he had left to love. Jack pulled the trigger twice both met with two loud clicks.

Krieg stopped where he was. Looking at his daughter's face stricken with so much fear. She couldn't speak she was frozen. Only her shaking and the tears flowing down her cheeks showed how afraid she was.

"There we are. You took what I held most dead to me. Now I'm going to you through the same pain." Jack said pulling the trigger for the third time. But this wasn't a click it was followed with the sound of the child's body hitting the floor.

Krieg was mentally tortured for what seemed like an eternity seeing his baby fall to the floor. Like any person he yelled in anguish. Looking back at the cause of the act he snapped his system flooded with adrenaline as his heart beat faster than it did. His eyes contracting gaining the look of a wild animal that has found its prey.

"YOU ARE DEAD!"

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Both of his personalities said in unison. The mix grew deep as his voice became distorted and deeper. The sound of his spine cracked as it extended followed with his limbs that also extended along with his muscles that grew in size to compensate for this form.

Jack returned fire confident as it tore through his next victims shields. Firing some more the psycho didn't keel over in pain as expected instead he slowly lurched forward. At this Jack started to get afraid. He activated his personal not shield generator. Only for it to be shot down by Krieg firing a custom burst fire pistol with a corrosive affinity. The decal was a mix of white, pink, and light pink hearts. And red dot sight with a heart as its reticle.

"stay back you savage!" Jack shouted in desperation seeing as the rounds he fires into the psycho were pushed out of his body and the wounds healing up.

As he walking closer towards Jack like death itself. Jack was walking backwards a bit faster only to trip on The Slab King's Giant hammer. Falling on his back he continued to distance himself as far as he can. Mentally cursing whatever forces that brought him back to life. Moving closer Jack hit the eventual end of the chamber as he was in contact with a wall.

Krieg who was still a ways a way. Picked up The his friends hammer. As it was lifted pieces broke off giving it the shape of a scythe. No one knew why this happened maybe it was from the prolonged use of the hammer or if it was death himself allowing the psycho to be his proxy.

As Krieg hefted the weapon in the air he gave a look at his target beneath him. He was indeed scared shitless. This pleased him. He swung the weapon down.

 ** _CLANG_**

"YOU REALLY ARE EASY TO FOOL ARE YOU" Jack yelled causing the psycho to turn around to see Jack holding Tina's device she was working on. "whatever this is its more than enough to kill you. He pressed the button on the device causing it to beep. Krieg launched the Scythe in the air. Catching Jack in his torso cleaving him in two.

Krieg himself gathered the corpses of his loved ones and held onto them. Knowing that the device was going to do in the next minute. He held his daughter the closest looking at her hair. Then looked at the psycho mask on her head. With care he placed the mask over her face and brought her close to him as the device sucked everything towards it like a mini black hole then collapsed on itself.

 ** _Holy shit feels. Well that is chapter one and I hope this is a decent start on a big transition to a new dimension. And if you have any suggestions then don't be afraid to leave a review. I know the beginning sounds like it deserves its own story like a prequel to put things in context. But these will mostly be flash backs I guess. Well see yah FOX out._** ** _This might terrible if not cringy but that's what reviews are for right? *wipes forehead out of nervousness*_**


	2. Rebirth on a green peak

Disclaimer I own nothing except physical things like my block of cheese that is in the shape of a different kind of cheese.

Fox: welcome back friends who ever is there how are you doing this is going to be the update whatever notification chat with yours truly *tips hat which is like a top hat I guess* and maybe some reviewers.

Claptrap: Hi there how are you doing minion

Fox: *shoot the robot with the a Maliwan Rocket launcher* we don't need other characters yet especially that guy he won't be in this ever….

Now on to the story I guess………

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time: 8:21 pm

Location unknown

It was a normal day out in Brazil in the mountains. The many birds chirping it's song before the sun would leave. The occasional Rodent darting from one leaf to another. A hawk observing the ground from above looking for a small bird doing the same as the rodent. The cliffs decorated with green tall trees covered in vines. In the distance the sound of a wild donkey braying could be faintly heard. The slight geological landmarks that can be visibly seen would be a large city close to the coast. Its slums resting on the mountains overlooking the town which was home to giant sky scrapers and many shopping districts much much different than it was decades ago with the turn of technology.

Today was a merciful day as several dark clouds were coming from the north. Eventually rain from several miles would be travelling through the top of the mountain peaks giving the rich life found here a drink. Not without the lighting of course as its impacted was heard as soon as the clouds were spotted.

Boom

What seemed to be normal lightning strike was in fact a distortion in space time itself that can only be interpreted as a loud boom on top of a moutain

'Is this hell?' a sane voice said. A silhouetted figure thought as he looked out into the green place known as Brazil. The reason for thinking this was he didn't see any rakks or skag milling about. Initially thinking he was out in the Hyperion wildlife preserve somewhere. But what he was seeing was totally alien to him.

His thoughts were interrupted as a hawk screeched. He immediately look around trying to find his friends Mordecai on some highpoint among the cliffs. More memories came back to Krieg. The waiting at the vault, his friends being murdered by his greatest fear brought from the dead, and his daughter who was killed in front of him.

Falling to his knees he started tearing up. Both Krieg and his insanity felt the same grief. The same guilt. The same anger. The same remorse. Taking off his mask he look at it. White with a mix of yellow and a little bit of orange making the vault icon on the mask, a new filtration system that was made by Patricia Tannis, and two open eye holes courtesy of Sir Hammerlock giving him a prosthetic eye. It was a present for his birthday. Tina told him she planned with everybody for his birthday as he was close to relatively regaining his sanity. His other gifts was using Tediore digistruct on his buzz axe. The second addition to his buzz axe was a small plush rabbit head attached to the end of the grip.

In a mournful tone he roared. There was a stop in the creatures below hearing this roar. It was a outcry that was laced with melancholy, anger, and heart. In a way the animals understood this cry. The local band of feral dogs howled under their own accord. The hawk watching him screeched. The sound of thunder giving a veil so no outsiders can hear the noise. It wasn't for them. It didn't concern them for them to hear.

After what seemed an eternity Krieg snapped back to reality. He put his mask on aligned it so it would be comfortable and then tightened the straps. He stopped stood up and looked around.

"Hello?" he said to himself. He didn't get a response. Until he fell on his knees once more gripping his head. The feeling was as if his head was going to burst.

"HANDSOME MAN KILLED SLAUGHTER PALS AND SWEETIE!!!!" Krieg yelled. Waving his buzz axe in the air.

' ** _hey wait calm down_** ' the inner voice said 'where are we?'

Krieg sat down at concentrated bringing up his Echo-menu. Looking over the usual sections it had whenever he tried to bring up the map it would say. [Error Satellite Uplink Not Found]. Many times Krieg tried to pull of the map. Out of frustration he would punch himself. Only for the inner voice would tell him to calm down or stop it. This went on till sleep over took him on top that butte.

Time 1:30

Location: Brazil

Kreig's slumber was interrupted as the sound of three helicopters flew overhead. Getting up quickly with his Shotgun out (The Conference Call). He only got a glimpse of what looked like a wicked ominous W on the helicopters. He looked out to their supposed destination. Which was the slum lying on the mountain adjacent to him.

' ** _That doesn't look good they are going fast with dark colored transport_**.' The inner voice said.

Krieg got up and looked over what he had: a Shotgun (The Conference Call), a pistol ( Tiny Tina's corrosive Tea pot), and a Maya's electric Maliwan SMG which was part of his Birthday presents. And all of his ammo storage was filled to the brim the exception of his pistol ammo being slightly depleted. Satisfied with his options. He quickly scaled down the peak and made his way to the small town the hike would take some time.

Location: Rio De Jinero slums: San Marco (Name I made up)

The bark of a dog could be heard in a alley way. This alerted a certain girl her name is Alejandra. ( and For reasons she and everybody will be speaking English )

She yelled at the dogs as usual for them to be quiet. While she was finally settling back in for the night the usual ambiance of the night was disrupted by a gunshot.

She immediately got up. Her mama called out asking her to get to the basement. As she got a sense of her surroundings she grabbed a sweater, some shoes, and a flashlight. As she was making her way down stairs several more gunshots sounded off in the distance along with shouting. What alerted her the most was not the voices of the thugs that were common to San Marco but the voices were carried with English accents.

Finally joining up with her mother and their omnic friend that Alejandra turned a friend yesterday for refusing to beat him while the Los Muertos picked on him. He wanted to help her and her mother's food business.

"Quiet Alejandra let's just wait it out like always OK mija" her mother said as she comforted her daughter in her arms on a couch while Otto the omnic was securing the hidden door in the restaurant's storage room.

"rest assure Alejandra our hiding spot should go unnoticed." Otto said in a calm tone. As it grabbed a mop and twisted off the head leaving a wooden staff as a makeshift weapon for the omnic to use as it stood in front of Alejandra and her mother. Acting as their sentinel.

Meanwhile out side several goons in fluorescent skeletal tattoos accompanied by 2 dozen of masked soldiers in black fatigues. Demanding the whereabouts of a individual who is wearing a visor with a red glowing lens dressed in red, white, blue, black clothing. For any that were showed resistance were shot on sight. As this didn't prove effective home raids were called for.

"well who were the individuals that somehow survived" the Talon unit commander asked the Local Los Muertos leader.

"My cousin Carlos was there he barely made as he was shot off a roof." He said. Putting his hand to his mouth he yelled. "hey Carlos get over here so we can find that sum bitch who killed your brothers!"

A guy with a arm slung in a bandage while holding a pistol in the other hand walked over slightly limping. Finally arriving in front of the two one thing the talon leader said

"you look like shit"

"fuck off will you now Carlos tell us what you saw" the bandit leader said

Impatiently.

The other known as Carlos started explaining how he was still in the alley way and eaves dropped on the guy who thrashed their weapons shipment schedule. Also explaining how he saw Alejandra get saved from the grenade.

As the conversation carried on a certain vault hunter was closing in on the town

AN

Sorry chapter took long my excuse like all the others is schoool :-( so yeah and if the other author for the krieg in OW universe story reads this. i didnt steal ur idea its just one of those small things i guess but any to the guys i made sad its just going to be sadder i guess


End file.
